A Pebble Cast
by KuriQuinn
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura wait at home for their daughter to return from a run-of-the-mill mission. However, it seems they've both forgotten what kind of trouble a team including an Uchiha and an Uzumaki can get into… [Companion Piece to An Inch of Gold] [Part of the Legacy of Fire Series]


**AN** **:** **Because it's election night and I'm worried about the state of the world come tomorrow. And for a lot of my American readers out there tonight, you're going to need some cheering up if this doesn't go well. So here, have a fluffy side-fic to** _ **An Inch of Gold**_ **. Hopefully it gives a bunch of you your fix of Future Team 7 (and PapaSasuke specifically) because I don't know when exactly he will show up in** _ **IoG.**_

 **Obviously, if you haven't already, you need to read my other fic** _ **An Inch of Gold**_ **to know what is going on plotwise, but otherwise feel free to enjoy domestic Uchihas being domestic.**

 **This fic is currently unbetaed. We'll get on that eventually.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It would surprise most people to know that Sasuke Uchiha likes to cook.

He supposes it's a trait inherited from his mother – she taught both him and Itachi basic culinary skils. His brother actually had an uncanny talent for it, and Sasuke imagines that if his brother hadn't been as skilled in the shinobi arts, he would have become a chef.

It's more challenging these days, with only the one arm, but that's what clones are for.

Naruto isn't the only one in the village that can use them efficiently, although Sasuke isn't one to make such a big deal about it.

But it's late, and he is alone, and therefore feels no compunction at cheating a little to finish preparing supper faster. As proficient as he is one-handed, he is a man that appreciates efficiency and utility. Besides, even basic skills can become rusty if not used, as his wife so cheerfully enjoys remind him.

Speaking of Sakura, she is due home any moment.

She usually works late at the clinic, and depending on her daily assignments, even late into the night. It's an arrangement Sasuke imagines most men in the village might question or grow to resent, but he wholeheartedly supports. Beyond the fact that she is the strongest kunoichi in the world and shouldn't be wasting her talents concerning herself with domestic tasks, she is doing important work. For years, Sakura has dedicated her life to ensuring what happened to Sasuke and Naruto as children never happens again.

He would never dream of trying to limit her activities for the sake of traditional notions of a woman's place. His father might have thought differently, but every day Sasuke is starkly reminded of how different he is from Fugaku Uchiha. To his surprise, he has found it to be for the better in some cases.

It's just as well Sakura has such important duties, because otherwise she would feel obligated to cook, the way she always does whenever he returns home. As much as he appreciates the effort, her culinary offerings are…

He shudders.

 _Barely palatable._

Sarada says she makes up for it with her baking skill, but Sasuke doesn't eat sweets and so wouldn't be an adequate judge.

 _And the topic of Sarada…_

Sasuke glances at the clock in the kitchen – an absurd, chicken-shaped trinket that was apparently a gift from Sakura's father – and frowns at the minute hand inching steadily closer to eight. His daughter and her team are on a mission. According to passing comments Naruto made while they discussed (argued about) the merits of Sasuke applying for jōnin rank, it's barely a C-rank mission.

"Investigating purported ghost sightings," Naruto told him at the time, sounding bored. "Honestly, it barely counts as C-level, which is just as well. Konohamaru thinks Boruto deserves to do a little more scut before he forgives him for the Exams."

"Understandable."

"Yeah, well, Konohamaru also doesn't have to live with him, you know? If I have to put up with one more badly timed sneak attack to try to intimidate me into giving better missions…"

Naruto trails off in a manner which isn't completely threatening or convincing; both he and Sasuke know he'll leave the discipline to Hinata. Which is the more effective option, actually; aside from his mother-in-law, Sasuke has never met a woman more talented at wielding guilt as a weapon.

One well-timed, wide-eyed look of disappointment and even Sasuke feels uncomfortable. It's almost like kicking a baby rabbit…

"It's probably just cats," Naruto said. "But for legal reasons, uncertainty and potential for danger, yadda-yadda-yadda, it got labelled a C. Boruto complained the whole time."

 _Not surprising at all_ , Sasuke maintains, glancing up at the clock again, annoyed to find it hasn't moved a millimetre.

A basic scouting mission shouldn't take until eight o'clock at night. Especially not when the team is made up of an Uchiha, an Uzumaki, a Sarutboi and a…whatever the hell Mitsuki is.

Sasuke still isn't crazy about the notion of Orochimaru's offspring anywhere near his daughter. However, conversation between himself, his old teacher and the kid's older brother Rogu clarified exact terms of the arrangement. In short: if the kid does anything out of line to Sarada or Boruto, Sasuke will kil him and scatter Orochimaru in pieces across the country.

Naruto likely wouldn't approve of the arrangement, but the Hokage didn't spend almost three years apprenticed to the sociopathic Sannin.

 _In any case, it shouldn't be taking this long_.

Perhaps he should head over to the Hokage's Residence and speak to Naruto. He doesn't necessarily have to bring up Sarada – in fact, he still hasn't debriefed is friend on the situation in the border countries. His last mission was only formally completed a day or so ago, and everyone in the village have been so busy cleaning up following the attack on the Exams.

And Sasuke's been…well…busy.

It's the longest stretch that he has been home in years, and he suspects his wife is worried he's about to leave again.

He hasn't exactly had a chance to tell her there's no need for him to do so any longer. Every time he opens his mouth to bring it up, she so conveniently _shuts_ it for him. And he's not exactly about to challenge her when she's being so single-minded about something.

He also tells himself that the heat in his cheeks is from the pan on the stove.

Sasuke considers the clock again and then decides, no, he won't go see Naruto. The other man will likely see through the ruse and will then tease him endlessly about being worried. And if such a thing got back to Sarada, she might think he doesn't trust her to take care of herself. Or worse, that he doubts her abilities.

Nothing is further from the truth, of course. His daughter might not have all of Sakura's strength – though he knows they have begun training at chakra storage – but she is capable enough that he trusts her. Besides, she is an Uchiha, and naturally inclined to certain abilities.

Sasuke learned his lesson with Sakura that underestimating _anyone_ , no matter how weak they first appear, is stupid. He made the mistake with her, he refuses to make it again with his daughter.

In the distance, a door opens and bangs shut.

"I'm home! Anyone here?"

His wife's voice is bright and cheery, with a minor undertone of weariness, as per usual. As her footsteps head toward the kitchen, Sasuke negates the clone that was helping him and takes up the discarded potatoes.

He knows she's aware of his methods in the kitchen, but she never says anything; in the same way he doesn't remark on her inconspicuously healing her eyestrain after hours of perusing medical scrolls.

Sasuke is filling a bowl of water when she comes in, yawning and stretching.

"What are you making?"

"Korokke," he answers. "It's a dish I had when I was out west."

"Mm, smells great."

She links her arms around his middle and buries her face in his back, nudging her nose back and forth across his spine. He doesn't stop cooking, but leans back into her warmth.

Sakura gives him a final – slightly too hard – squeeze of affection, and then glides toward the fridge.

"Do we have any grapefruit?" she asks, already reaching inside. "I've been craving it all day."

"You don't like grapefruit."

He wonders if perhaps that is something that changed since he's been away, until she speaks again.

"No, I don't usually, but I skipped breakfast today. Maybe I'm not getting enough vitamin C. It wouldn't surprise me," she continues, bringing out a container of the citrusy juice and pouring herself a cup, "with how expensive fruit has gotten. I can't wait for this drought to be over." She takes a sip and considers him. "Do you need any help preparing anything?"

"No, it's fine."

"Alright, well, we'll set the table then – _Sarada!"_ Sakura shouts through the hallway.

"She's not here."

"Huh?"

"She isn't back from her mission yet."

Sakura frowns. "Wasn't she sent out this morning, though? That's an awful long time to find a stray cat. I mean, what else is it going to be when you get sent to investigate ghosts?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, noting that Sakura is well-infomred of the situation. Now he is glad he didn't go to Naruto. It's enough for Sakura to worry about their daughter so visibly, without him doing so too.

"Hm. Sometimes these things take longer than expected. You're still trying to get a look at Kakashi's face."

"So are you, and that so doesn't count, because it's a mission in progress," Sakura retorts. "If you want to talk missions that took longer than expected – aside from the obvious – how about wrangling that ostrich?" Her face brightens in sudden recollection. "Or recapturing that teddy bear idol where you two got stuck together? Or – wait, no, I know! The Paw Encyclopedia! You! In those ears!"

Sasuke shoots his wife an unimpressed look as she dissolves into fits of giggles. "Yes, my point is, there's no need to worry."

"If you say so, dear," she allows, the laughter subsiding.

Sasuke – not having two arms to cross – instead put a hand on his hip. He is aware it would be more imposing if he was still wearing his travelling cloak.

Sakura can't help cracking a smile at him. "You're going to hunt down Naruto if she's not back by ten, aren't you?"

"Hm," Sasuke responds, turning back to his culinary efforts. It seems like the only way to end the argument with his dignity in tact.

"Oh, don't start with the wounded man pride," Sakura chides playfully. He feels her reach up behind him and thread her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly there with her nails. "It'll be nice. You and I haven't had an evening in for a while. At least not without the steady stream of complaints about idiot boys and the ever-so-endearing attempts to impress you while pretending not to impress you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmhm, alright, darling," she says in a very unconvincing tone, leaning in closer to him and jutting her chin toward the potatoes. "How long will it take these to soak before they're ready? Thirty minutes?"

"Hm."

"Good."

Sasuke shoots her a questioning look from the corner of his eye, but it's effectiveness is lost as she turns him around and loops her arms around his neck.

"I can think of a few things we can do for thirty minutes," she suggests in would-be-innocence.

"Really?" Sasuke counters, affecting disinterest despite the way his pulse beats a little quicker. His heart rate has long since become conditioned to reacting this way when his wife looks at him in just such a way.

It's a side of her he never imagined when they were genin due to a combination of reasons. His focus was always on his revenge, and at the same time the idea of innocent, awkward, annoying Sakura being a natural at seduction never even occurred to him. Even when he was mentally prepared to think of her in terms of sexual desire, he never dreamed he would be privileged enough to experience it.

Or deserve it.

Surprisingly, she is far more confident and in control of this aspect of their relationship than he is. Even years later, he always feels like the awkward, fumbling teenager beside her.

Not that he doesn't appreciate this side of her. Along with every other aspect of his wife, he has missed it in the past years. He is more than thankful that he gets to experience it once more. Except –

"Sarada could come in at any moment," he points out, even as his hand reaches deftly behind him to turn off the stove.

"Well, I wasn't going to ravish you in the kitchen," Sakura retorts, nipping his ear in affection and reproach; his breath catches. "The bedroom does have a lock on the door."

"Which she can pick."

"Why would she pick the lock to our bedroom?"

He can't quite think of a reason, because Sakura has begun to undo the buttons on his sleeve, fingers trailing along the underside of his wrist. It's terrible distracting, and really, this is just like her.

"There's actually something I wanted to discuss with you," he begins, trying (at least for the sake of his pride) to pretend he's resisting this. Honestly, he used to have much better control…

"Later," she tells him, brushing her lips down his neck, while her clever fingers have started at the collar of his shirt.

"Sakura –"

" _Later_."

And when she uses _that_ tone, and her eyes gleam in _just_ that way…well.

There's not much for it but to twine his arm around her waist and pull her close, seizing her mouth with his own. She tastes like grapefruit and Sakura, and he can feel her smiling against his mouth. She tugs at his vest, using it to draw him out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom.

Sasuke makes a mental note to bring up the topic of his not leaving later on. Much later. And he really will, it's just obviously not something that needs to be said at this _precise_ moment and –

This is the precise moment when a tiny monkey suddenly pops out of the air above them and lands on  
Sasuke's head.

Sakura yelps in surprise, jumping back, and Sasuke curses, staggering backward.

It's a testament to both of their reflexes and temperament – hard-earned, in his case – that neither of them react as if being attacked. Otherwise the poor creature might be set on fire and then pummeled into a paste for his excruciatingly bad timing.

"Sorry-sorry-sorry!" the little primate squeaks, jumping away from Sasuke like he can read those intentions. "I didn't mean to land there, Mr. Sasuke, it just sort of happened!"

Sasuke ignores this, eyes roving over their uninvited quest.

He isn't one of the three most skilled shinobi on the planet for nothing. His wife's distracting seduction skills aside, he can't avoid being observant even if he wanted to. And considering the species of the tiny interloper, his sudden appearance and tiny Konoha forehead protector he is wearing, it doesn't take much to figure out who sent him.

"That's one of Konohamaru's summons," Sakura says, all her previous flirtatiousness gone and replaced in an instant with caution. She addresses the macaque. "Suko, right? You look terrible!"

Which is an understatement. The macaque looks as if he has been through the ringer, with his fur mussed and standing on end. One eye is completely swollen shut, and his appears dizzy and frazzled.

"It's been a rough journey," the monkey admits.

"Never mind that," Sasuke dismisses. "What happened?"

Suko squeaks again, something that sounds suspiciously like "I was right, this one's totally scarier!", and skitters away.

"Sasuke," Sakura warns. It takes him a moment to realise the Sharingan and Rinnegan are both active, and he forces himself to dial it back. His wife leans forward, voice gentling despite her unease. "You poor thing."

She reaches forward with glowing fingertips to ease the swelling in his eye.

"Thanks, Miss Sakura," the monkey says, leaning into her touch for a second before drwing himself up proudly. "But I don't have time for that! I have an urgent message!"

"But you came here instead of going to the Hokage," Sasuke points out, not liking the situation one bit. Either the monkey messed up and interrupted his time with Sakura by accident, or there's a problem that only Sasuke can handle. Those usually involve assassinations or intricate plots to destroy the world.

He's not keen on either option, really.

"He's the next stop," Suko says, and Sasuke's heart sinks. That makes the second option so much more likely. "If I can make it."

"What do you mean, _if_?" Sakura asks.

"I don't think I can travel anymore. And that's why Mr Konohamaru sent me to you. Because you can cross dimensions."

Sasuke and Sakura both go very, very still. This news does not bode well.

"Are the kids okay?" Sakura demands, fists clenching.

"I guess so, they looked okay. The blond kid is really annoying."

"And Sarada?" Sasuke interrupts.

"Um…I didn't see her."

The atmosphere of the kitchen changes immediately, as if the temperature has dropped several degrees in a second.

"Explain," Sasuke orders in low, deadly calm voice.

Suko's fur ripples in agitation, not unlike if he was facing a predator, and he spews out his story without even taking a breath.

"But maybe they were just taking a bathroom break or something, because I didn't see you there either, Ms. Sakura! It was just the boys – but, um, that's not where all this started! Mr. Konohamaru said that something is going on in the area where all the teams were sent on their mission – he said it's some kind of dimensional bubble that's linking different time period. It's why I had so much trouble getting here, because time is completely out of sync in this whole area near Konoha. And according to Mr. Kakashi –"

"Wait, _Kakashi-sensei_ is out there?" Sakura interrupts. "I just saw him with Guy-sensei and Manako at Ichiraku on the way home!"

"Uh…well…that's where it gets a bit _more_ complicated," Suko murmurs, scratching his head nervously.

What follows is a frantic, nervous account about teleporting ninjas, time-travel and an inconceivable string of coincidences and bad luck that Sasuke couldn't make up if he tried. With every word, a sense of foreboding takes root in his thoughts.

The idea of Sarada meeting him when he was that age?

He's confident she would take a page out of Naruto's book and punch him.

Which he would remember.

Except he doesn't, and that raises an important point.

He doesn't remember that mission. Granted, there were quite a few which took place in the forest and valley beyond Konoha, and not every mission as a genin was memorable. But still…he would remember it, wouldn't he?

"Time travel," Sakura repeats now, sceptical. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" Suko chirps.

"But that's not possible. I mean, yes, _theoretically_ it is, but that presupposes a strictly linear progression of time," she reasons, a thoughtful wrinkle appearing in her forehead just above her Strength of A Hundred Seal. "Most scholars agree that it's unlikely, even given the existence of parallel dimensions which has already been proven, but –"

"Sakura."

"Sorry," his wife apoligizes. "It's just… _time travel_. It would be fascinating, if it wasn't so dangerous and if…no. Wait." Her eyes widen. "If the past and the present are interacting, won't that change things?" She gives Sasuke an imploring look, worry and hope flickering across her features.

"Obviously, the timelines are in tact, or we would remember it happening," Sasuke tells her, hoping to calm her fears despite the uncertain situation. "But there's no telling how long that will be true for."

Sasuke bites at his thumb until red droplets of blood well beneath the nail, intending to summon one of Garuda's hawk kin.

Nothing happens.

"Is that what you meant when you said it was difficult to get here?" Sakura asks Suko, worried.

"Yeah," the tiny monkey sighs, "it looks like what's happening is definitely doing stuff to our time, too."

"Does this mean that this whole area could start existing simultaneously with the past?" Sakura asks Sasuke.

"I don't think so. If it's anything like a dimensional portal through space, that would only happen right over the epicenter," he answers. "Right now, everything beyond the origin is just a shockwave. Like earthquakes before a tsunami. It won't hit Konoha until the epicenter grows big enough. Which it will."

He begins to rebutton his shirt. "I have to go. Now."

"You mean _we_."

"Sakura –"

" _No_." Again, there is iron in her voice that he knows he shouldn't bother arguing with. "That is my child out there, and two boys that I care about as if they were my own kids. Not to mention – if Suko's story is completely true – my own team. You are _not_ leaving me behind on this one."

Sasuke can do nothing but incline his head in acceptance.

"Besides, you said there was something wrong with Konohamaru's blood, right?" she addresses the macaque. "He'll need healing. So, I'm coming."

"Fine."

"Now, let's get Naruto and get going."

"Can I stay here?" Suko asks in a tiny voice. "I can't get home right now."

"Of course," Sakura says. "Make yourself at home. There's food in the fridge." She shakes a finger at him. "And you clean up whatever mess you make, you hear? If not, I'm going to have a word with your grandfather when this whole thing is finished!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Sasuke can't help snorting.

Motherhood comes naturally to Sakura as kindness. Knowing her, if they don't fix this whole mess, she'll have the tiny creature living with them full-time.

His momentary good-humour fades in the wake of the situation.

His daughter is out there somewhere, at the epicenter of a tear in time and space. Possibly missing, because he doesn't for a second believe Soku's hurried assurances.

 _How did this even happen?_

A bitter chuckle to his right draws his attention.

Sakura smiles tightly.

"Caught up in a possible world-ending dimensional anomaly?" she remarks wryly. "She's definitely your daughter."

Sasuke smirks.

"Please. She's not half as jeopardy friendly as you were at that age," Sasuke counters.

"E _xcuse_ me? How many times did I have to drag your butt home and heal your injuries? You and Naruto both! And that's not just when we were genin, by the way. I have a list!"

That fact wouldn't surprise him.

They leave the house, taking the most direct route to the Hokage's Residence by rooftop; it's highly unlikely Naruto has gone home yet. Sasuke doesn't bother activating the Rinnegan yet, because until the know more details, it's best not to overuse it.

He has a feeling he will end up needing it before the night is over.

It's several minutes of quiet running before Sakura speaks again. Her voice is tense, doubtful and flooded with worry he knows is directed to their daughter.

"Sasuke, how do we stop this?"

"I have no idea," he admits, somewhat against his will. He is used to having answers for her. "I've never heard of phenomena before."

"But…obviously we do, right? Stop it?" she asks, tentative and hopeful. Like she's waiting for him to grant her some kind of guarantee. Over a decade later, and her faith in him is still astounding. "I mean, otherwise…"

She trails off.

"Unless it's all happening simultaneously," Sasuke concludes grimly, hating the fact he has no true answer for her. "In which case, maybe we don't."

TSU

* * *

 **Decided to stick this on the end this time...**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story utilizes characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelizations, comics or short stories is intended by the author in any way, shape or form. This fan oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All fiction, plot and Original Characters with the exception of those introduced in the books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn and using them without permission is considered rude, in bad-taste and will reflect seriously on your credibility as a writer. A tiny monkey will chew your fingers off if you plagiarize.**

 **Warning:** _ **Spoiler**_ **s** **for pretty much everything up to** _ **Boruto: The Movie**_

 **Canon-Compliance:** **Everything up to** _ **Boruto: The Movie**_

 **Fanon-Compliance : ****Takes place simultaneously with** _ **An Inch of Gold**_ **; could conceivably take place in the** _ **Unplanned**_ **universe**


End file.
